


【McSpirk】聖誕宿醉

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: 沒什麼邏輯的小短篇~





	【McSpirk】聖誕宿醉

**Author's Note:**

> 沒什麼邏輯的小短篇~

    在醫療灣醒來時，Spock花了一秒鐘反思自己為何要縱容人類找藉口開派對，而且今次居然只有自己淪落到在醫療灣醒過來。他扭了扭頭，想尋找呼叫鍵，更正了自己的結論，艦長和醫官就在隔壁的床上──用人類的話來說──相擁而眠。

    而且，按他的理解，一向像母棕熊一樣暴躁護犢的醫官居然躺在了「小湯匙」的位置，這跟他預想的情境又不大相同，大概是對方當時亦深受酒精影響，就他現在一樣，無法動用邏輯思考的結果。

    他終於明白標準語內有那麼多比喻的原因，有時候不用追求一致而精準的言辭去描述自己所思還頗為有趣，就在他迷失於自己思緒時，一股冰冷的液體進入了他的動脈。

    「早啊地精。」醫生看起來對他的顫抖反應非常滿意，正當他想指責對方的護理態度時，醫生已經轉頭看向他離開的床鋪，金髮碧眼的艦長這時單手撐頭，金色的肌肉的白色床單下露出，像發現目標般勾起唇：「我得付出什麼才能每天對著這幅景色醒來啊？」年輕的艦長毫不在意自己的姿勢讓自己露出大半光滑的胸膛，他的姿態遠比他們更撩動獸性。

    Spock張開了口，但醫生先發制人：「想都別想！你們今天的休假就用來收拾殘局吧！」

    半裸的艦長馬上從獵食者切換到小動物的狀態：「Bonesy──我可什麼都沒做，我還幫你制止Spock呢！」Spock再次張口欲言，但醫生幾乎跳了起來大吼：「要不是你黑進了複製機，喝我嚴令禁止的超甜巧克力酒精飲料，『不小心』灌醉了大地精，我才不用忙活了一整晚！」他毫不理會艦長水光瀲灩的雙目，轉而怒瞪著Spock說：「你昨晚把醫療灣的系統和庫存都全部抹掉，重新『整理』，說要建立一個更有邏輯的系統，我拭目以待你的傑作啊，Spock先生。假如 **艦長** 也不想醫療灣在休假完結後仍然處於混亂的話，就 **好好幫忙** 吧。」

    話一說完，主醫官就轉身走了，Spock挑眉看著艦長，對方的手滑過金髮乾笑著說：「我相信你A7級的技術，不用太擔心啦。」

    接下來的一天是Spock最糟糕的聖誕，即使他們沒花多少功夫還原電腦系統，但用「瓦肯怪力」弄亂的藥品卻要再三檢查歸位。幸好Chekhov來找艦長，毫不猶疑地開始幫忙，他們才不用再次在醫療灣渡過晚上。

 

    到了新年派對的晚上，Spock上身挺拔地坐在角落的沙發上，艦長拿著一杯違禁品走近，Spock挑眉說：「又打算來用甜品誘惑我嗎，艦長？」

    「那你接受嗎？」

    「我以為在上次的派對，我的意願已經很清楚了。」

    「還是說清楚的好。」他的笑容如此真摯：「請問你願意清醒地加入我和Bones在艙房準備的慶祝活動嗎？」

    「我的榮幸，Jim。」  


    這次他清醒過來時，身旁還有兩個熟睡的人類，而他不再疑惑。  


－ The End －  
  
聖誕快樂！  
沒想到這個周末有這麼多文^^(心)，希望大家不嫌棄這篇沒什麼邏輯的小短篇>w< 


End file.
